


You or Her

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Multi, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Shay shot Delphine and Cosima found out? Warning, two character deaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	You or Her

I called for you.  
You did not answer.  
I begged for you.  
You did not help.  
I cared for you.  
You used me.  
I wish I could say that I don’t care.   
I wish I could say I wasn't hurt.   
But I am.   
I am hurt.   
I did care.   
But now, I am free.   
I am no longer attached to you.  
You wish you could see me again.   
You never cared for me when I was with you.  
Why do you care now?  
Why?  
If you blame yourself  
I really don't care.  
You are a huge reason I am no longer here.   
She helped me.  
She cared for me.  
I called for her  
She answered  
I begged for her  
She helped, and she said I didn't need to beg.  
I cared for her.  
She cared for me.  
I care about her.  
She is the reason I was strong.  
You took her from me  
She blames herself,   
but she is not at fault.  
She is perfect.  
She is the reason I am here.  
I live and die for her.  
I always will.  
I forever will care for her.  
You never did.   
And now,  
you expect my forgiveness?


End file.
